User blog:Calatore/F/GO Servants according to my coworkers.
I worked as a librarian, and I like to play F/GO in the break room whenever I had a chance and whenever I am exremely bored/pissed off. As it happens, one day I'm just pissed off at a customer demanding I carry 'the movie version of the novel instead of the original novel' of a recent novel adapted to silver screen, so the others sent me to the break room to let off some steam. So I did. I got myself a book and went to the break room, brew some tea (I'm allergic to coffee beans; don't ask), and fire up F/GO. After a few minutes of playing, two of my coworkers entered the break room, and asked what I'm playing. I give them bare-bones description fully expecting them to just leave me alone, but instead they sat down and asked me to show various Heroic Spirits in the game (I did not use the term 'Servants') to give commentary on them while having a brief discussion about it as well. The conversation was surprisingly enjoyable, especially since I don't want anyone get near me whenever I'm pissed off. So, here are the (very) brief excerpts of our conversation. Some of them sparks long discussion on the historical figure, but I can't exactly remember that much, so I gave you brief excerpts instead. Note that both of them has no prior experience with Nasuverse as far as I know. Saber Gilles: Coworker 2: I bet the blood on his clothes represent the dual nature of his circumstances; some believed him to be a repentless murderer, some believed him to be innocent. Which camp are you, C1? Coworker 1: I have to admit, I used to believe he was guilty, but not recently. Not anymore. At least, I don't really know what to think of him anymore. Artemis: C2: Her eyes looks really...scary. C1: Forget her eyes, why in the world is Orion a teddy bear?! I probably wouldn't mind if it's a giant, scary animatronic bear, but...a tiny teddy bear?! Calatore: Of all things you decided to point out, you didn't see how she carries her bow like a handbag? C1: That first half is my line, to you! Karna: C1: He's here? They're all screwed. C2: Yep. Not event our genderbent Arthur would stand up to him. Now that reminds me; CA, where's the video of the wayang rendition of Mahabarata? I didn't see it in our archive. CA: I lent it to that professor with graying hair and old-timey glasses. I think he teached the Southeast Asian History class. I always forgot everyone's names, sorry. Shotalexander: C1: I didn't expect him to be that short; it was said that he was shorter than the Persian King after all. So short that someone brought a table to his feet so that he can be on the level with the throne. C2: But why is he a kid? Not that kid conquerors are rare, but why make him a kid? I guess that's what Japan likes. CA: This is actually the alternate version of him; the one appeared in the universe, in a certain novel, was at least two meters tall and built like a bodybuilder on massive steroids. C1: That would be inaccurate, wouldn't it? CA: Except the Persian King is also in this game, and he's a GIANT. Maybe 3 meters tall? Shakespeare: C1: Alas poor Yorick, I knew of him, Horatio! C2: You know, I'm glad that the likes of us got a representative by the very man himself. As a gamer and as someone deeply invested in his plays, nothing makes me more proud. CA: There's also Hans Christian Andersen, you know. C1: He's a better fit for you rather than Shakespeare; I saw what you read and researched, you know. The Phantom of the Opera & Henry Jekyll and Hyde: C1: Japan reads Phantom of the Opera? CA: I was surprised as well, though that is because I still have a lot to learn. C2: Also, regarding Hyde; why is he handsome, and why his Hyde form still handsome? Not that I mind, you know; have you look how pretty I made my character in PSO2? CA: I did, I did. C1: C2, this is a technique we all should be familiar to; in order to introduce a piece of culture to someone, we should also include a little piece that appeals to them. A certain country used the same technique to change their culture, isn't it not? Beowulf: C1: He looks like an MMA fighter. C2: I always imagined his fight like an MMA match. CA: Just don't talk about him, and absolutely DON'T TALK about him. C1: Why are you referencing Fight Club? That's what I can remember; I'm always good at remembering interesting things down to the details. There are some Servants I omitted from our discussion (like Jack The Ripper, MHX, and Leonidas), and I made it sure to make it at least that we talked one Servant from each class, just to see how they would react. I didn't really catch their reaction to Jeanne because I was really sleepy, and they let me do so a few minutes later. Overall, I'm not pissed off anymore that day. Category:Blog posts